PMD: Team FireStorm - First Year (Rewrite)
by Akira The Typhlosion
Summary: The Pokéverse, a universe where only Pokemon exist there, is in big danger. This is a story of Akira, a young cyndaquil/eevee hybrid, lives in a normal life while he was dragged into the center of the problem and was expected by Arceus to solve the problem. Can he stop the danger or will he fail?
1. Prologue - Leaving Sacred Village

**Normal POV**

_6 Years ago - Dark Forest_

_There was a battle of two pokemon. The two of them are struggling. On the right side is a Cyndaquil/Eevee hybrid with white-blueish fur, wore a normal shirt but it was torn due to the battle, and he looks beaten, bleeding on his left arm, fore head, and his right leg. One the left side is a mysterious pokemon, who wore a cloak to cover his face and body, but was torn apart at the battle. The two of them were exhausted, standing right in front of each other, pantning._

_"Why are you attacking me? I never know about you, but you attack me like you hold a grudge against me. Is it my parents who makes you mad?" said the Cyndaquil/Eevee hybrid, with British accent in his every words. "or you just like to bully a hybrid like me?"_

_The mysterious pokemon start talking "...demonic...power..." The Cyndaquil/Eevee hybrid hear that, confused "Demonic power...?" Then, a bright flash of red light appear from the mysterious pokemon and once the light gone, the pokemon was nowhere to be found. The Cyndaquil/Eevee hybrid said: "Weird, and what does he mean by demonic power??"_

Present - Sacred Village Harbour

"Akira? AKIRA!!!!" the said hybrid surprised when someone call his name. When he turn to his right, he saw his mentor, Peter, a 36 year old Lucario with hat and cloak, standing right in front of his face, with weird look on his face "What are you doing just standing there? Thinking of something?" his mentor ask. "N-no sir, i just zoned out for a moment. I'm sorry." Akira replied. "Geez, kid. You shouldn't never let your guard down, or you'll be an easy prey." said Peter "And i think i'm already an easy prey with this figure" Akira gestured to himself. Peter chuckles, and said "Well, if they fight you, they will regret to 'judge the book from its cover'" They both start laughing. And another pokemon came and said "Did you finish packing your stuff, Akira?" Akira turn around, and see a 30 year old Alolan Raichu, Rose, his step mother. "Yes, mom. I'm ready"

Then, a 37 year old Ampharos walk toward them and hugged Akira tightly "Dad!!!! Can't breath!!" Akira shouted.

Peter and Rose laugh at the Ampharaos, who goes by the name Axel, hugging his adopted son like he's not coming back forever. Axel chuckles and let go. Then he ruffle his son's hair, and said "We'll going to miss you, son. And don't worry about your mom and your little brother, i can help your mom take care of the house stuff and even cooking" Peter and Rose start to go pale when he said that. "Let you be in the kitchen? Sure. We'll just go with that idea." Akira said sarcastically. "Hey, i'm not that bad!" Axel said, a little hurt at his son's sarcastic reply. "Dad, no one can burn a butter except you." his son retorted. Peter and Rose start laughing hard. "And putting a spoon on a plate with a meal in a microwave? Seriously, dad?" his father replied "It was an accident!" "Sure.." he reply sarcastically. Axel start blushing, everyone start laughing. Rose came near Akira and hug him "I'll miss you, son." she said, with sadness in her voice. "Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine." Akira replied.

Suddenly, a voice came from the speaker. "Attention passengers, the ship with destination to Central City is about to sail off, all passengers please be in the ship at least 10 minutes." everyone hear that "Well, that's our cue to leave. Bye, mom. Bye, dad. And don't burn down the house, please" Akira said, everyone chuckling. Akira went to the ship with all of his stuff. Peter saw Rose face full of worry. " Don't worry, Rose. I'll make sure he'll fine." Peter try to cheer her up and stop her worrying, and he went to the ship. Rose saw her adopten son "He grew up so fast, last time we found he was just a little, timid 6 years old boy with no clue. Now he's a teenager, full of spirits." Rose said, smiling. "Aye, i agree, love" Axel said. The ship start to sail off. Before the old married couple leave the harbour, they heard "Bye, mom, dad. And don't worry, as soon i arrive, i'll contact you guys" they turn their head and saw Akira shouting and wave his left hand **(A/N : He's left-handed)**, when they saw that, they wave back. Seeing their son leave to a better future.

Hall of Origin

Arceus having a meeting with the rest of the legendary pokemons. "We cannot let this future destruction Celebi saw to happen, we need a plan." said Palkia, ruler of space. "How are you suggesting that? The cause of the destruction is still a mystery to anyone, in this Hall or any pokemon outside." replied Dialga, ruler of time. "This words sound weird caming from the ruler of time itself." this came from Girantina, ruler of Distortion World. "ENOUGH!!!!" Everyone flinched, this sound came from Arceus himself. "If you three are going to keep debating like a 5 year old child, then I suggest you all back to your own realm, while the rest of the council member will find a real solution!" Arceus shouted. "Sorry, father." the three of them said in unison **(A/N****: The trio legendaries from gen 4 in this universe will be Arceus' offspring) **After the pointless debate end, Arceus start to see the orb qith an image of Akira on the ship, looking toward the sea. "Soon, we will meet. Descendants of Lucifer"

_I finally decided to rewrite the whole story. And yes, Akira is a hybrid of two pokemon and the reason why Arceus call him Descendant of Lucifer is because it had to do with Akira's family. All will be explained in the story. That's all, folks_


	2. Chapter 1- On the Way to Central City

Normal POV- Serpent's Sea

It was afternoon at that time. Every pokemon in the ship doing various stuff while the ship sails toward the next destination, Central City Harbour. A certain 16 year old Cyndaquil/Eevee hybrid named Akira was enjoying himself by reading a novel he bought from the trader that always came to Sacred Village somewhere in the ship. His mentor, Peter, was exploring around the ship and talk to some Pokemon for informations about unusual activities happen near the village. Little bit the passengers or the captain knew they sail toward some danger.

Akira's POV

I was reading the next chapter of the Detective Pikachu's Mystery Cases, since i love to read this kind of stuff. Sadly this novel series start to get unpopular ever since new writers write another novel like 'Detective Smeargle: Mystery of Beast's Castle' or other new mystery type novels.

Anyway, I'm just reading the book when some mon accidently bump into me. we both fell "Oof! Sorry about that!" that mon said, "It's okay." I get up first and help that pokemon. The pokemon I helped is

a teenager Treecko, wearing blue plain shirt and black trousers. I put on my glasses i hid in my pocket and suddenly he said "Wait, is that Detective Pikachu's Mystery Cases? I love that story!! I'm a big fan of it!!" I was surprised to see another Detective Pikachu's fans "Really? I didn't expect to find another fan in here." I replied while I start to waggling my tail excitedly. "Me too!" he replied. We start to talk to each other, i learn that his name is Theodore, not really weird name if i say. He's 15, basically younger than me since i'm 16. We start talking about stuffs and i didn't expect him to like my lame sarcastic remarks.

While we kept talking, two strangers came. They're Machop and Ekans, the Machop said "Oh, what do we have here? A loser hanging out with an abomination." I suddenly froze when they said that. Sure, pokemon can call me 'Freak of Nature' or 'Weirdo', but that is just out of the line. "Well, what are these losers doing here? Talking about something stupid?" Ekans said with a mock in his tone. "Yeah, we're talking about something stupid, it's a story about two pokemons minding their own business accidently encounter two mons with IQ half of their ages" I retorted coldly. Theo (I decided to give him nickname since his name is kinda too long) can't hold his laugh, while those two bullies start enraged "You think you're so smart, brat? Let's see if you will laugh after what we're going to do with you twerps!" the Ekans said full of raged

_We're having a technical issue, please stand by. LOL - The Author :P_

3 minutes later: Normal POV

The Machop and the Ekans are not havung a good day. The Ekans were tied in a pole near the edge of the ship while the Machop were tied with the Ekans like a hostage tied with a rope. They both got bruises in every part of their body.

"Well, that went well." Akira said, while he's brushing off the dust on his shirt and hands. Theodore stood there, mouth open widely and his eyes are as wide as dinner plates. "What?" Akira said innocently. "And please close your mouth, i think a Joltik will crawl into it."

Suddenly, the ship having some kind of tremors. Everyone panicked, except Akira and Peter. Akira ran to the edge of the ship and saw some wild sea pokemons attacking the ship. "Everyone, calm down!!!" Peter said, but no effect. "Telling the mons to calm down when they saw wild pokemons attacking the ship? Sure, we'll go with that idea." I said sarcastically. "Not. Helping!" Peter said with a death glare at his certain apprentice. Akira shrugged and start to walk toward the other edge of the ship. When he arrive, he ran as fast as he could while his legs have some electricity and flames around them. He jumped at the ship's pole. Everything start to go bright, everyone had no choice to close their eyes.

Then suddenly, a huge force pushed the ship and the ship start to move really fast. When everyone open their eyes, Akira stood there and said "You guys just keep closing your eyes, i'm sure Arceus will help you all." he said sarcastically. "I can't believe any pokemon in this ship can't think any way to save yourself." he muttered the last part. Theo suddenly said "How did you do that?!?" everyone saw Theo curiously. "Do what? Standing here doing nothing? " he asked, with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Everyone gave him a deadpanned look "No! I mean how do you stop those wild pokemons?" Theo replied. Everyone start to gave him surprised look. "I don' t know what you're talking about" he said firmly, then left.

_Before_

_Akira jumped at the ship's pole, then suddenly an energy orb bright like a sun appeared, Akira's legs still had their flames and electricity. Akira kicks the energy orb several times, while the energy orbs start to absorb the leg's electricity and became a giant fire/electric energy ball. Akira gives the last kick on the energy and the enerfy start to fall toward the wild pokemons, knocked them all out. The energy explosion not only knocked the wild pokemon, but also push the ship away with a huge wave from that place._

Back to the Story

"Welp, he saw me doing it." said Akira. No one ask about what happen, they just grateful they're save. But Theo still wondering about what exactly happen just now. Peter just shake his head, said "Teenagers these days"

**What Akira did just now is a special technique where you combine two moves types into one, second stage of move manipulation. Yep, in this universe, there's move manipulation where any moves you learn can be used to create new types of moves, there are hundreds types of move manipulations for each types. I decided to call that move 'Firestorm Overdrive". I know, it's sounds lame, but it works.**

**Firestorm Overdrive (Fire/Electric)**

**Power: 125**

**PP: 5**

**A strong surge of energy of fire and electricity. 15% chance to burn or paralyze the target.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Make a Friend

Akira's POV - Central City Harbour (08:30)

Finally, me and Mr Peter arrived at Central City. I am getting frustrated with bunch of questions came from Theo. He wom't drop the questions about how i used the move manipulations, i reply all of it with lame sarcastic comment that stuck most of it in my head. Well, i'm glad me and Mr Peter finally lost him and arrive at the front gate. I take all of my luggage and some stuff i decided to brought from my home to here.

My full name is Takahashi Akira, not the brightest name but it's not the worst. My biological father is a British human that turned into Typhlosion, that's why i know some human stuff from him, like sarcasm, which is my common feature, technology, and stuff. My biological mom is a Jolteon with Scottish accent, don't ask me how did she get that accent, that still is the biggest mystery i haven't solve. And if someone decided to ask 'Why the Japanese name?'. Well, my parents think it'll be good idea if my name is written in other language to make it unique, sometimes i wonder about my parents logic.

My parents died when i was 6, adopted by my foster parents when i was 7, learn to survive, read, cook, fight since then. My life is pretty normal, till that time i was attacked by mysterious mon, that's one of the reason why i decided to move to Central City. And while i tintroduce myself, me and my private mentor, Mr Peter, arrived here. And before you ask, yeah i can break the fourth wall, but in special occasions, which is when it's my POV.

Mr Peter calling a taxi to bring us to my new house, which i look at the map, it's 33 km from here. This is going to be a long trip.

Normal POV - Central City (09.30)

Peter and Akira rode a taxi (which is a Tauros carrying a cart with a driver on it, containing two space for 4 passengers) to go to Akira's new house. When they arrive, Peter was shocked with the new house, and Akira knew this would be happening.

The house is realky big for Akira to live alone. It's a 3 story building with area around 1,5 hectare, a front yard, a backyard with a pool and area for barbeque night. "How do you even afford this, kid?" his mentor ask with shocked and disvelief face. "Oh, you know, a guy in the store decided to give this away to me." his voice dripping with sarcasm "in exchange for money" the mentor gave him 'seriously?' look "I'm regretting teaching to sarcasm" the mentor mumbled to himself. Akira chuckled at his mentor's comment and said "I just afford this with the money i've saving from bounty hunting, rescueing, sending a delivery, solving cases, and bonus fro. my parents everytime i'm doing my chores" his mentor was shocked about these new information his apprentice never told anyone. Akira saw his mentor's jaw dropped and shrugged while saying "I have a lot of secret, and sir, please close your jaw, you'll catch a fly with that big jaw." Peter close his mouth and saw Akira carrying his stuff and wanted to start moving his stuff to the house alone. Peter run and help Akira with those heavy stuff

Time Skip-5 hours later (14:23)

All of the stuff had been moved, Akira bought some furniture before he's going to Central City and just been delivered to his new house this morning. Peter still shocked with all the stuff Akira did without anyone know about it. And at that time, Peter was about to leave, when Akira walk toward him with his white shirt, which looks a little loose, and grey trousers, holding a cup of coffee "You're leaving already?" Akira asked. "Yeah, i had to see my family in this city, it's been 2 years since i left them again." his mentor said with a little excitement and worry in his tone. "Are you going to visit me next time?" Akira asked him, hoping he says yes. "I can only promise to try, kid" he replied while ruffling Akira's hair, "and try to make friends" then he leave while closing the door. Akira stand still while holding his coffee, 'Friends, huh?' he thought 'Who wants to be friends with me...?' his face looks emotionless, but deep down he is really sad.

???'s POV- Central City Residential Area (14:32)

I heard some mon talking about the new mysterious neighbour moved around thise residence. I was curious about this mon, since i never had any friends before, and hoping the neighbour is or had any mon around my ages.

My name is Skips, 15 years old Mudkip, just an average student in the Pokemon Combat Academy, i'm a nerd pokemon and always been the biggest target of the bully. I'm not strong as any pokemon in the school, and not the brightest either. My parents always ignore me, in my own opinion, they must've forgot about my existence now. So, i went to the address some mon had been saying for a dozwn time. And when i arrive, i feel that it's starting to become impossible now. I never imagine the new neighbour will be that rich, seeing the house perfectly built and painted.

When i examined the house, i heard someone says in an unusual accent "What are you doing?" I turned around and i was surprised, i saw a Cyndaquil/Eevee hybrid, i'm not really sure, with white fur on his head, ears and tail. "Oh, s-sorry, i-i was j-just wondering a-about t-the new neighbour t-that l-l-live in this h-house" i didn't realise i was stuttering. "O-kay.. but why are you stuttering? It's not like i'm gonna beat you or something, well except if you start it first" he said, and mumbled the last part although i can hear him very clear "S-sorry, i-it's just m-most mon d-didn't like m-me." I told him.

The hybrid raise an eyebrow, and look behind me. Then said, "C'mon, let's get inside." Before i said anything, he walk toward the house i examined earlier. I was shocked,said while i followed him " W-wait, y-you're the n-new n-neighbour?!?" He replied "Ya think?" "w-well, i didn't k-know.." i said "i-it w-was kinda u-unexpected"my voice filled with a little fear, "Um, that's a rhetorical questions, ya know?" he said with a weird look on his face, and open the door.

When i saw, my jaw dropped. His house looks perfectly arranged, i can't even described how awesome it looks! I saw 7 bookshelves, each of them full of books. "You read that much book" i asked with shock on my face. "No, i just look at the book at the shelves and some of them used as a pillow" he said with a weird tone on his voice. I stared on him with disbelief on my face and said "W-what? Why y-you used books as a pillow." He then facepalmed and said "That was a sarcasm, Mudkip. Of course i read those books." "What's a sarcasm?" i asked. He stared me with weird look on his face, fell and said "Bruh" Did i ask something wrong?

Normal POV - Central City Residence Park (15:20)

Akira and Skips walk around the park, they have been talking for a while. Their introduction, some questions, getting know each other, and bunch of stuff. Skips suddenly sighed. Akira asked "What's wrong, Skips? Something bothering you?" Skips looks at him and start to said "I just wish making friends and getting my parents' attention was as easy as talking to you" "What do you mean by that?" He asked "I mean, my parents ignored me for most of my life and almost everyone hates my guts" Skips replied. "Sounds like you have wonderful life" Akira said sarcastically. "That was a sarcasm, wasn't it?" Skips said. Akira said "FINALLY you understand!!!" Skips chuckled at his comment.

Akira saw him and added "Ya know, you should smile more often, it fits you better." Skips said "R-really" Akira nodded. Skips was about to say something when suddenly a group of mon came and said "well, well, looks like the nerd had a friend" Akira and Skips turn around and saw a goup consist of Zubat, Koffing, Sentret, and Starly. The Starly said "You, hybrid. You should hang out with us and leave the nerd by himself." Akira said "Okay... but first give me one good reason to do so." The group start giving few reasons "Because he's nothing" "he's pathetic" "He's not worth a friend" "He showed up" Skips seems hurted with those comments. Akira saw him and retorted "I said give me a reason why i should hang out with you, not describing yourself" Skips hear that and surprised that Akira defended him. The group seems outraged and start attacking him. Akira sighed and suddenly shot a huge blue Flamethrower with a shape of a giant winged dragon and blast them off. Skips seems really surprised with that amount of power from Akira. When the flames gone, the duo saw the group of bullies was badly burned, and knocked out. **(A/N: i will not put any add in this chapter, don't worry.) **

Skips still standing there, shocked. "Bud, you there?" Akira called him. Skips snap out of it and see Akira standing with a smile. "Don't worry about what they said, those are only words. And don't you ever think that i will hang out with those idiots rather with you." Skips surprised to hear that, by surpirsed he hugged Akira and whispered "T-thank you...for become my friend.." Akira was shocked with this, and even more shocked when he saw Skips drop a few tears from his eyes. 'He suffers that much, didn't he?' he thought. He start hugging him back.

_Later (17:00)_

Akira was back to his house, went to bathroom, and start to take a shower **(A/N: Akira can only withstand warm and hot water, he only weak against cold water) **and think about today. He was kinda happy since he finally have a friend. The same as how Skips fell, even though his parents ignore him today. Akira walk out from the bathroom, wearing normal plain shirt and blue short pants, eating his dinner and then went to his bed. Laying on the bed, Akira thought 'Tomorrow is the start of the new academic year of PCA and my very first day i'll start my school there. I'm womdering what's gonna happen tomorrow' Little did he know that tomorrow will be one of the most interesting day he ever had.

**Sorry for not updating another chapter, school has a funny way to make me busy. And for warning, those two are not gay or in other term, homosexual. And yeah, Akira is a multitasker.**

**Please R R**


	4. Chapter 3 - First Day of School

Normal POV - Central City Residence Park (05:30)

Akira is jogging around the park, wearing his plain white shirt with normal black pants, it was a routine stuff he always do every morning. It was peaceful, random wild Pidgey and Starly flying in the sky.

While Akira is jogging, he saw Skips sitting near the pond, he approach Skips by walking normally and saw Skips reading PCA's last year's year book. Akira saw Skips keep looking at one particular photo. The photo shows Skips with a Totodile, smiling cheerfully.

"Who's that?" said Akira. Skips was complete shocked when he heard Akira's voice and shouted "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Akira cover his ears quickly and said "Please don't shout, my ears are sensitive." Skips looks at Akira covering his ears and said "S-sorry..." Akira sighed in relief, let go of his ears and said "You haven't answer my question, bud." he sat next to Skips and drink some water he brought when he's jogging.

"He was my friend, my best friend..." Skips replied, with a tone of sadness and hurt "We used to be very close, he always help me with any problems i had, but he changed when his popularity blinds him..." Skips lower his head "...he became one of my bullies.."

Akira patted Skips' back, said "i'm so sorry.." Skips replied "It wasn't your fault" he look into the sky and asked "What time is it?" Akira looks at the time on his phone "05:56, wh-" he was cutted off when Skips shouted "Oh Arceus!!! I have to go!!!" Akira confused and asked "Where?" Skips was running really fast "School!!" was his only reply.

"School, but i thought the school starts at 6:45...?" Akira said to particularly no one

Time Skip - Main Building, Pokemon Combat Academy (6:45)

Akira arrived at the school ground with his proper uniform, he saw bunch of pokemons came from different continents came to the school and walk through the big building in the center.

Akira looks at the lists for every students in different classes. He saw his name on 1-A list. The students divided based on your ages. Below 15 will be at class I to VI.15 - 16 years old students at class 1-A to 1-D, 17 - 18 years old student at class 2-A to 2-C. 19 - 20 years old students at 3-A to 3-B.

Akira walks toward the stairs, and before he enter his classroom, he heard a voice "Don't go into the class yet, i want to introduce you to the other students." he turned his head to his left and saw his old mentor, Peter the Lucario. "S-sir Peter!?!? You're a teacher?!?!" Akira asked in disbelief. "Yeah, and why is it surprising to you?" Peter asked him, feel weird about his apprentice ask that questions. "Oh, no. It's not surprising at all for a pokemon with terrible way of teaching theories to become a teacher." he replied, his words dripped with sarcasm.

Peter gave Akira 'The Look', but Akira was unfazed. The teacher sighed and said "Just wait here and get to the class when i call you." "Okay" Akira replied with thumbs up.

Skips POV

It's just another new academic year of the school. I'm now a senior high school student, and some students are the same as the last year, including Razor, one of my bullies. Our class teacher, Peter Lucario **(A/N: Yes, that's his actual name) **enters the class. He puts his books on the table and starts saying "Hello, class. For the one who never had me as your teacher, let me introduce myself. My name is Peter Lucario, but you can call me Peter." he stopped for 2 seconds.

"Today is the new academic year of PCA, and before i started the class, i want to introduce you all to the new student" he contionued. New student? Why i didn't know about it?

"For some students, you may hear the rumour about a student pass the entrance exams with a perfect score. When i say perfect, i mean this student gets A in his entrance exams" he said. A?!?! Is this student live his whole live depending on books or something? I pass the entrance exams with only A in my entrance exams!!!

"Well, without further ado, lemme introduce you to the new student. You may come in now" The class door was open, and i couldn't believe with my eyes. A familiar white fur head and two Eevee-like ears, and a white fluffy tail on his back.

Normal POV

Akira finally enters the class, walks towards the front class, and stands next to the teacher's table. "Hi, everyone. My name is Takahashi Akira, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Every students stare at him dumbfounded. The females looks at him with dreamy eyes, the males looks at him with shocked, didn't expect a hybrid in the class. Skips just sit there, jaw dropped.

"Hi, Skips" he waved to his friend who was too focused to process everything. Everyone look at him with a 'wait, you know him?' look. "It's seems that someone had meet him before. Akira, you may sit next to Skips." Akira went to the seat next to Skips, putting his bag and sit down. The lesson starts with Peter writing at the board.

Time Skip (14:30)

Akira walked through the school gate with unwanted attention. During recess, a buch of bullies try to bully Skips when he was asking about how Akira getting perfect score in entrance exams.

Before the bullies try to do their daily routines, Akira drags all of them to the fighting hall in a blink of an eye. It surprised every single mon in there and when they found him, they couldn't hold their laughs. The bullies were beaten by Akira and had a tattoo that's says "I am a moron" all over their body. Funnily enough, when they say what makes them the coolest kids in school, Akira replied sarcastically "A tattoo that's says 'i'm a moron'?" This moment become the top article in the school newspaper.

Akira ran off in high speed, but he accidently drag Skips' paw and kept running. When they lost them, Akira stopped, only to hear Skips vomitting. "I didn't ...knew you...ran that fast..." he vomits again. "Sorry.." Akira grinned sheepishly while rubbing his head.

Skips stops vomitting and saw Akira stood there, worry on his face. "What's wrong" Skips decided to ask. "Shit..." Akira mumbled, and Skips didn't hear that. "What is it?" Skips start to wondering about this. "Skips, i didn't ran through the safe route to CCRA, we went through the shortest but dangerous route." Akira is getting worried. "We're in a Mystery Dungeon."

They were at Coal Mine, B1F.

**Another update. And if you're wondering Akira's and Skips' level and stats, here ya go.**

**Akira - Fire/Electric (lvl 27)**

**Moves:**

**-Flamethrower**

**-Thunderbolt**

**-Shadow Claw**

**-Stone Edge**

**Skips - Water (lvl 10)**

**Moves:**

**-Mud Slap**

**-Water Gun**

**-Tackle**

**-Ice Beam**


	5. Chapter 4 - A-Not-So-Fun Experience

Normal POV- Coal Mine B1F (14:35)

"We. Are. So. Dead!!!" Skips yelled with panic in his voices "Of all the worst ways to die, it's have to be killed by ferals in MD!!!"

Akira and Skips were now at the mystery dungeon, Coal Mine, because they were chased by some crazy mons who wants to know more about how Akira beats those bullies and for girls, they try to flirt with him.

Akira was putting on his hood from hos jacket he wore and cover his mouth and nose with a bandanna. Skips still keep saying 'We're gonna die' under his breath and didn't stop walk around Akira.

Akira pull out his Connection Orb he receive from the guild back when he start consider guild stuff as his part-time job and turned it on. He saw there's a notice about a problem in Coal Mine, cause the Drilburs unable to mine the coal and other ores for the city resources.

Akira turned off the Connection Orb and put the orb in his bag, then he saw Skips sat at the corner of the room, looks really scared. He sighed and walk slowly towards him, try to not scared him more than this.

"C'mon, Skips," Akira said, his heavy British accent can be heard even if his voice was muffled due to his bandanna. "let's get out of here.." He offered his paw.

Skips just keep staring at the ground, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Look, Skips. I'm sorry for dragging you to this mess," Akira stated, begin to feel guilty of what happen. "but i planned to fix this, we're going to get out of this place."

Skips starts to look at Akira, Akira added "Please, trust me." Skips hesitated for a moment, then hold his paw and start to stand up correctly with his 4 feet.

Before they start to walk to the other room in this floor, Akira gave Skips a bandanna. Skips looks confuse, "Use this to cover your nose and mouth, this MD contains toxic gases." Akira told him before he asked "It's faint, but i think that the deeper we go, the higher the amount of toxic in this cave."

Skips nodded and takes the bandanna and cover his mouth and nose. Akira light a blue flame on his paw and start walking.

His friend seems curious about his blue flame and decided to ask "Why is your flame blue? Most Cyndaquils or any fire type Pokémon have red and orange flames."

Akira just replied "DNA mutation cause my abilities seems completely different from any other pokemon." and they continue walking. The duo remain silence for a while.

Time Skip - Coal Mine B5F (17:02) - ??? POV

This place is more dangerous than i ever imagined. I was just planning for exploring in a forest on the hill after i finished moved to my new house in this city.

When i was exploring the forest, i saw a strange-looking cave. My sense of curiousity win over my sense of danger. Now, i'm stuck in this dungeon with dangerous Poison-Type Pokémon lurking around this floor, with no backup. I ran out of my PP after fighting bunch of ferals.

Oh Arceus, if you can hear me, please sent me help...

Normal POV - Other Part of the Coal Mine B5F

"Is it me or there's no ferals in this MD?" Skips asked.

"Oh, you rather have a bunch of dangerous, wild pokémons try to kill us everytime we walk around the dungeon?" Akira asked jokingly. "What? No!! I mean it's just weird" Skips defended himself.

"Relax, i'm just joking" Akira told him "It's obvious there's no ferals since most of the ferals were Rock-type pokemons. They may have some resistance of poisons, but this much poisons? I don't think they can live to tell anyone about this."

"How come we still alive if the poison is that much?" Skips asked, wondering how they still alive. "The gas is highly poisonous, but it has a weakness. It can't pass through any kind of clothing, making this poison in a low tier level." Akira replied while still hold his fire. "And don't ask why is that the weakness of the poison, i'm wondering about the same thing."

Suddenly, they hear a scream from the other side of the room. "Well, turns out we're not the only one here." Akira said. They both ran toward the source of the voice.

Coal Mine - Mining Section (17:36)

Akira arrive at a large room of the dungeon, saw bunch of ores lying around the wall. The poison gases seems to be disappeared in this area.

Skips was awed with the place. Then another scream heard. Akira and Skips saw a wounded Eevee surrounded with bunch of Poison-Type Pokémons.

A Garbodor, who seems to be the leader of the group, charging a Focus Blast and ready to be launched. The Eevee seem to be scared, not to mention her current wound could cause the Focus Blast more deadly for her.

The Focus Blast was launched and create some smoke around them. When the smoke cleared, the Eevee was nowhere to be seen except the hole that was caused by the Focus Blast.

The Eevee was scared that she's going to die, but when she open her eyes, she saw a Pokémon with his face covered by the bandanna and hood standing right in front of her.

"You okay, Milady?" he asked her. She could only nod. 'Who is this Pokémon? And why did he called me 'milady'?' she thought.

"Phew, glad that i'm not too late." he sighed in relief, then he gave Oran Berries to her. "Eat these, it'll help those nasty bruise you got there." he added.

Then Akira start to turn around, eyes on the Poison-Type Pokémon group, "So, these nasty thugs were the one who attack this beautiful lady, huh?" he mocked "I must say that's a coward way to attack a girl or any pokemon."

The Garbodor start to say "She's the intruder. Give her to us and maybe we will spare you."

"Hmmm, yeah...no" Akira started. "And before you asked why, the keyword 'maybe'. And even if you didn't use the keyword, I doubt that thugs like you could keep your words."

"And you say 'intruder'? What are you? King of this cave? I'm sorry but i didn't saw any sign that says ' This place was inhabited by an ugly mofu', so i say she isn't the intruder." he added.

"ugly mofu, what's that?" the Ekans from the group start to ask.

"Oh right, you guys are idiots, so let me rephrase that words. An ugly motherfucker." Akira told them.

The Garbodor seems pissed. He start to shoot Sludge Bombs toward Akira, but he dodged with ease.

"You, sir, are a teribble shooter." Akira mocked him while dodging the projectiles.

The other Poison-Type Pokemon start to shoot too, but they can't target Akira since he moved like a lightning.

Skips try to help the Eevee by dragging her away from the battlefield. The Eevee asked why he didn't help him. Skips simply replied "If you're going to worry about someone, i suggest you worry about the thugs" the Eevee looked at him weirdly.

When the thugs ran out of PP. Akira smirked and said "Ran out of ammo, huh?" He stopped right in front of them. "Well, my turn."

Akira created blue-coloured flames on his right paw and purple-coloured lightning on his left paw. Then he moved towards the thugs.

The Ekans try to attack him with their tails, but Akira dodged it and counter it with flaming fists. The Salandits start to charge at him with their claws, but before they can move from their places, Akira start punch them with his lightning fists.

The Garbodor looked at the situation with a hint of fear. Skips and the Eevee can oly watched the whole fight with shocked. Skips know Akira is strong, but he didn't expect him to be that strong. While the Eevee looks like she loss of words, her wish just came true in an unexpected way.

The thugs were beaten up, except the Garbodor who try to run, but stopped when a purple lightning struck right in front of him. He fell to the ground and saw Akira walks toward him.

"P-please, let me go. I-i don't want to go to prison, FireStorm." The Garbodor stated, looks afraid. Skips seems surprised to hear that name. 'Wait a minute, FireStorm...?' he thought

_Flashback, A Year Ago - Skips POV_

_As usual, my parents ignore me. Today, they forgot that i was here and only eating breakfast with my sibling, 2 brothers and a sister. While i study for the next exams after made my own breakfast, i heard the news._

_"__**It seems that the problems faced by citizens around the Fire Region had decreased.**" the reporter stated. "**and many rumours were spread about a mysterious pokemon with blue flames and purple lightning appeared one day before the problems were gone."**_

_I was interested with today's news. Usually, the news were only consists of missing pokemons, another MD problems, and a wanted pokemon wandering around._

_"**This pokemon had been appear in bunch of places, Stardust Kingdom, Mystic Villages, Emerald City, and much more." **the reporter added "**Not only that, he also caught bunch of most wanted criminals, like The Immortal Haunters, Hypno the Magician, and even Darkrai!!!"**_

_I was completely surprised with the news. Darkrai the Living Nightmare was captured?!? No explorers or even Expedition Society manage to capture him and a random pokemon beat him???_

_"That's bunch of Tauros-Shit. There's no way that kind of pokemon exist." my father stated. The rest of the family members agree with him._

_"**He also saved all of those missing pokemons, there's bunch of kidnapped and lost pokemon suddenly appeared right in front of Magnesone's Police Station." **the reporter claimed from the radio. "**And everytime us reporter ask him to tell us who he is, he just tell his name was...**"_

_End Flashback - Normal POV_

"...FireStorm." Skips said. The pokemon

that stand right in front of him was the living legend, FireStorm, who turned out to be his only friend all along.

"If you didn't want to go, you shouldn't came to this mine and cause chaos." Akira/Firestorm stated. Then, he knocked out the Garbodor.

Then, he turned around and seeing Skips and the Eevee stare at him, with mouth open widely. "You guys should close your mouth, the toxic gas is still available." Akira joked. They started to closed their mouth with their paws. Akira saw this and just laughed, whike the two mons who were the victims of lies stared at him confused.

Time Skip - (18:35)

The three pokemon were now in front of Akira's house with Magnezone and Magnemites talking to Akira. He gives Officer Magnezone the full report and the tied criminals. The polices walk away with the criminals, the trio still standing there staring at each other.

"So, you're FireStorm?" the Eevee asked. "I thought you're supposed to be older than us. Pokémons keep spreading rumours about you being 30 years old and 10 feet tall." Akira couldn't help it but laugh. "What's so funny?" she added.

"I didn't expect anyone to make that stupid rumour. It's kinda funny to hear that." Akira stated. "And just wondering, who are you? You never tell us your name."

She just simply replied "Sarah." Akira said "Well, pleasure to meet you, Milady" Sarah stared at him and said "Why do you call me that?"

"Well, that's the nickname i like to call for a pretty lady like you" Akira teased. Sarah started to blush. Skips just standing there, still processing about his only friend being the living legend.

Akira stated "Well, i recommend you to get more rest. Your body still healing from those bruises you got, the antidote works faster if you rest more, and you got some broken ribs. The ribs will heal 2 weeks if you didn't move too much and eat Oran berries at least one everyday, or Sitrus Berries if you didn't like the taste."

Sarah blinked, didn't expect him to be a guy with that kind of knowledge. "Okay... thanks for the advice, though." she said. "And thanks for saving me, i thought i was a goner back there."

"No problemo." Akira replied. Sarah smiled and walk away toward her house, which is right next to Akira's. Akira saw Skips, still look dumbfounded. He snapped his fingers right in front of him and said "Earth to Skips, you there?"

Skips snapped out from his train of thoughts and replied "Yeah, sorry about that.." Akira saw that Skips having a problem in his mind and decided to ask "You okay? Is there something in your mind?"

"What? No.." Skips started but stopped when Akira gave him 'don't you dare lie' look. Skips sighed and mumbled "..why?"

"What?" Akira asked confused.

"You're the living legend that pokemons keep talking about, and i've been wondering why you want someone like me to became your friend." Skips tells him what he thinks.

"I'm just a nobody, and you're the most famous hero they can't stop talking. Heck, even my parents do that either, i just don't get it"

Akira mumbled "This is why i never like other pokemons knew my identity.." then he said "If you think that you are nothing compare to me, you are wrong."

Skips seems confused because after those words, Skips said "What? What do you mean i was wrong about that?"

Akira started to say "I'll answer that after this question: What makes you think that you are nothing?"

"Because no one likes me, my parents ignore me, everybody bully me, i never able to make my parents proud despite everything i did, i'm just a failure to anyone around me..." Skips tells him everything.

Akira hears his answer and shook his head "Well, that's an...interesting answer" Skips gave him a weird look.

Akira just rolled his eyes and keep talking "Your answer cannot be the one who decided what you are. Just because pokemon hates you, ignore you, or always bully you, you cannot think you are nothing."

"It's easy for you to say that..." he mumbled.

Akira groaned with his comment and said "Well, then. Here's my last question: Does other Pokémon's opinion really matter?"

"Of course it does!" Skips started to get irritated.

Akira finally get it. Then he said "Well, then. That's your problem." Skips just give him weird looks again and added "What???"

"Skips, the main reason why you keep thinking you're nothing is because you keep their words in your heart." Akira start to say. Skips just stare at him. "Well, here's my suggestion for you. Screw all that."

Skips seems didn't understand and said "What?"

"Like i said 'Screw all that'." he told him. "Their opinions are just a mere words. Sure, some of them are insulting, but do you really want those mere words keeps making you believe you're nothing?" Skips seems unable to answer that since he kept all those hurtful words for years.

"And if your parents didn't proud of all you done, that means they didn't appreciate the gift from Arceus himself." Skips seems surprised of what Akira said.

"I know your reputations in school, Skips." Akira revealed, pulling out a piece of paper. "Being the smartest student in the school, even the seniors, helping a lot of students with their works, saving a teacher from heart attack while the others are just panicking, create a replica of a computer at the age of 9, and all of other amazing things you did are something unusual to see everyday, and i mean it in a good way."

Skips' eyes widen with everything he said "This piece of paper is the proof that you are something, not the 'nobody' that Skips the Mudkip describe himself." Akira stated.

There was a sudden sence between two of them, Akira broke the silence by saying "You should go get some rest, it's already night time." then he went to his house.

Skips stood there for a while, then he realised that he forgot to give back Akira's bandanna. Skips pull out the bandanna fro. his bag, but surprised he only saw a perfectly sewn scarf with an envelope. Skips open the envelope and took out the letter and a Swampertite.

Skips seems surprised with all of this and he read the letter.

_Skips,_

_ If you're reading this, then that means you saw the scarf and the mega stone i gave to you. Anyway, let me repeat what i said just now, don't let those jerks and your parents' opinion become the wall between you and your greatest achievement. And if you had this kind of problem again, talk to me, not as FireStorm's admirer, but as my best and only friend i got for my whole life._

_Signed,_

_Takahashi Akira_

_P.S - Don't tell anyone about my identity, i never want those attentions._

Skips seems speechless of those words written in the letter, and he start to burst in tears. After all these years, someone finally cared for him.

**And it's done!!! Yeah, there's an emotional moments for the main characters, and before you guys decided to say Skips is just a normal mon with mental issue, i'm going to say that this is the part where their life is normal. Wait till the next few chapters and you'll see some shocking moments. This is Akira and i'm signing out.**

**Please R R**


End file.
